A general elevator device includes a hoist mechanism arranged to move an elevator car in upward and downward directions along an elevator shaft. Guides are arranged to stably maintain the orientation and positioning of the elevator car within the elevator shaft during operation. For example, the guides may include a pair of guide rails disposed within the elevator shaft along the upward and downward directions, and roller guide assemblies which correspond to the respective guide rails, and which are disposed, respectively, at positions above and below the elevator car. Each of the roller guide assemblies includes a plurality of rollers arranged to be rolled on a plurality of guide surfaces of the guide rails.
Since it is exceedingly difficult to mount and maintain guide rails in perfect alignment and maintain the conveying device in perfect balance, the results are high noise levels, swaying, poor ride quality, and passenger discomfort. The configuration of prior guide roller assemblies also contributed to accelerated wear and maintenance difficulties. The present invention seeks to solve these problems by improving the roller guide assembly arrangement.